Musubi
Musubi 'is the main female protagonist of the story and is the first of Minato's Sekirei. She met Minato while literally falling out of the sky and was moved by his kindness. This caused her Sekirei Crest to react to him. Due to this, she and Minato became involved in a tournament organized by the MBI Corperation, called Sekirei Plan, which forces them to fight with other Sekireis in the capital in order to protect themselves and the ones they care about. Appearance Musubi is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest, which is the second largest of Minato's Sekireis (the first being Kazehana). Her normal attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events. A running gag in the story is about how her clothing always ends up torn and tattered every time she fights, which usually results in a scary speech about manners and modesty from Miya Asama. Musubitrainoutfit.jpg|Musubi in her training outfit MusubiYukata.jpg|Musubi dressed in her Yukata in an omake. MusubiHalloween.jpg|Musubi's Halloween outfit (bat) musubi_omake_dress.jpg|Musubis dress in an omake musubi_apron.jpg|Musubi dressed in an apron 02.jpg|Musubi's Anime Full Body Version Sekirei crest.jpg|Musubi`s Sekirei crest Personality Musubi is very cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any concept of modesty, as she routinely appears either under dressed or with little or no attempt to cover her exposed breasts. Even being determined and clever in battle, probably she is the most 'childish' of Minato's Sekireis, rivaling even Kusano (the youngest of all Sekireis). However, she is very eager when it comes into confronting other Sekireis (to the point where her eyes gleam and sparkle while she bobs up and down at the prospect of fighting another) but never fails to be polite as she would usually asks for permission first before fighting them. Musubi is almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. She develops a inner visage in the form of a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's jealous or angry. The reason given is because she is Miya's disciple. Partly thanks to the inner visage, she has learned this one. The nickname bear (Kuma) given by Tsukiumi,Sekirei Manga chapter 63.5 by Benitsubasa (during the third stage after witnessing her visage)Sekirei Manga chapter 91 and by the fact of this visage being obviously a bear. While Miya uses the Demonic Visage, Musubi uses the "'Bear Visage". Other reference of it, is when she and Tsukiumi protects both Minato and Kagari after the kiss. Musubi is very loyal (principally with Minato) and also keeps her word at the point to trying to fulfill it. How it can be seen with Karasuba (fight and live until they remain the last Sekirei on the battlefield)Sekirei Manga chapter 19 and Yume (when kidnapped with No.87 Kaho, they swore to Yume that they'd find and be winged by the person they love, and become stronger than anyone else, and when one of them becomes the "last one", the last one would release the Sekireis who had lost their wings back into the freedom of the skies).Sekirei Manga chapter 124 Beyond that informations, she also exposes rivalry against Tsukiumi (after hearing her proclaiming to be Minato's legal wife). This rivalry consists mostly out of holding shopping contests to decide who is allowed to sit next to Minato during meals (although Musubi hasn't lost once). With the others, she just competes to become closer with her Ashikabi. Musubi is also known in Izumo Inn for being a glutton, eating large amounts of food and is apparently a capable cook, although has only ever been seen cooking curry. Miya's nickname for Musubi is "Natural Big Meals Eater". Abilities and Power Her abilities are classified as a fist-type; using raw might and unarmed combat skills to fight.Sekirei Manga chapter 4 As such, she relies on punch, kick, throw and jump tactics. While initially very unpolished and full of openings, her constant training with Miya has dramatically improved her fighting skills. Karasuba, one of the strongest Sekirei, strongly believes that in time Musubi will far surpass Yume, a Sekirei that considerably outmatched Karasuba herself. During Benitsubasa's second fight against Musubi, Benitsubasa was quickly overpowered to the point it was suggested she use her Norito against Musubi. In addition to constantly improved combat skills, Musubi has repeatedly demonstrated remarkable strength, speed, and agility. She also showed equally impressive stamina and endurance. Despite taking several hits from Benitsubasa during their first fight, Musubi quickly stood back up unfazed, greatly surprising Benitsubasa.Sekirei Manga chapter 91 While most of Musubi's attacks consist of punches and kicks, Musubi has begun to expose pink energy through some of her attacks and a pink aura through her Norito, able to produce energy-based attacks.This energy is the same energy that Yume, #08, has been known to use. It is known as Photonic Energy, the power of light. It is unknown this is a result of Yume merging with Musubi or if Musubi was Yume's twin much like Hikari and Hibiki and always has been able to and only has been brought out with Miya's training and her growing bond with Minato and his other Sekrei. Attacks *'Kuma-ken' (熊拳, Bear Fist): A powered punch. One of Musubi's moves and used for the first time during her battle with Katsuragi. Her Kuma-ken has the power to instantly deactivate some opponents like Katsuragi (both manga and anime version do not show the "pattern mode to kill" an Sekirei) and literally blow away the opponent.Sekirei Manga chapter 91Sekirei Manga chapter 66 *'Kuma no Te' (Bear Palm): By gathering energy into the palm of her hand, Musubi can condense it. Musubi will then thrust her palm forward at the target, launching a focused blast that will decimate everying in its path.Sekirei Manga chapter 129 Kumaken01.png|Bear Fist Bearl palm.JPG|Bear Palm Yume At times, it is seen that Yume can take control of Musubi's body. When Musubi lost her crest on the bridge while helping Kuno and Shigi escapem Yume awoke due to 'Minato's love for Musubi'. When Yume takes over, a tattoo appears on Musubi's stomach as well as a yin/yang symbol in her eyes. This tattoo may act as a second crest. Yume's abilities seem to be compatible with Musubi. She is able to use her photonic abilities as well as her super strength as seen when she beat Benitsubasa easily.Sekirei Manga chapter 48 It is unknown how, but Yume restored Musubi's crest. If Yume can do this multiple times, it is logical to think that Musubi can never truly be defeated unless she is outright killed. Norito Basically, it's a form to use a large amount of power. Every Sekirei it's said to have it. The form to execute requires two steps: #A kiss with her/his Ashikabi. #A prayer. It is yet unknown if there are different types of Naritos Sekirei can perform or if each Sekirei has more than one Norito. However, Musubi has shown two prayers while Tsukiumi has shown a longer prayer. *'Prayer': Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi. :*On the prologue of the Manga, it is shown to be a boost or power up over her physical abilities. The first time she uses it when she was searching for a house with Minato. She had the power to jump high into the sky and blow the clouds away with her strength. *'Prayer': These are the fists of my pledge. Crush the catastrophe before my Ashikabi. :*'Kuma Ryūsei' (熊拳, Bear Meteor): Is a strong punch that cause a huge impact on the object that it strikes. She used her Norito in the battle between Minato, Higa, and the Disciplinary Squad. That time, she named her attack and her punch was so strong that it destroyed the junction where they were fighting. Bear meteor.JPG|Bear Meteor Major Battles * Musubi vs. Hikari and Hibiki * Musubi vs. Uzume (anime only) * Musubi vs. Yomi * Musubi vs. Miya (several times when training) * Musubi vs. Benitsubasa (several times) * Musubi vs. Katsuragi * Musubi vs. Toyotama * Musubi vs. Tsukiumi * Musubi vs. Karasuba (anime only) musubi vs.PNG|Musubi vs Katsuragi musubi vs miya.jpg|Musubi vs. Miya musubi vs toyotama.JPG|Musubi vs. Toyotama musubi vs yomi.jpg|Musubi vs. Yomi musuvsbeni.jpg|Musubi vs. Benitsubasa musuvstsuki.jpg|Musubi vs. Tsukiumi musubi vs hika+hibi.JPG|Musubi vs. Hibiki & Hikari Uzume vs musubi.JPG|Musubi vs. Uzume Musubi vs karasuba.jpg|Musubi vs. Karasuba History Little is known about Musubi's past except for a few facts. The mysterious Sekirei No. 08 Yume teamed up with Karasuba, rescued Musubi and Kaho when they were children, and saved Musubi's life by Yume giving Musubi her"Tama" (the core which let Sekirei live and use their powers).Sekirei Manga chapter 47 Years later after Yume's death, Karasuba and Musubi too made a promise that they would be together the last ones standing on the battlefield and that they would fight with the world at stake, like she did with Kaho. Musubi also seems to know Takami quite well as she told Minato after the escape plan, that she was adjusted by Takami, which implies that Musubi was residing in one of MBI's facilities before going outside to find an Ashikabi. Trivia *The kanji used for Musubi is 結. The kanji contains meaning of knot, bonds, join, connect. Anime and Manga differences In the anime, Minaka chose to have the data to save Uzume's Ashikabi on a storage device and have Minato and his Sekirei retrieve it instead of just bringing Chiho to them. During the retrieval, Minaka destroys MBI Tower, which starts the Third Stage. After MBI Tower was destroyed, Musubi battled Karasuba. Karasuba threated to kill them all if Musubi didn't fight. While she didn't win, Musubi sated enough of Karasuba's bloodlust enough for her to let them go.Sekirei anime season 2 episode 13 References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn